


Born For Cooperation

by ElDiablito_SF



Series: Lightbringer Verse [3]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Blowjobs, Domestic Dispute Resolution, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/pseuds/ElDiablito_SF
Summary: When tensions mount between Thomas and Silver, Flint has to take matters into his own... hands?





	Born For Cooperation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Favourite_alias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Favourite_alias/gifts).



> Filling your Tumblr prompt for 33. “Something about you makes me want to commit extreme violence.”
> 
> Also, my gratitude to [ellelan](ellelan.tumblr.com) for suggesting a very critical scene for this (hint: it was sexual). So, I hope you both IN PARTICULAR enjoy this XD.

Silver was in an exceptionally great mood. He was just on his way back to the manor, having arranged for the necessary supplies for the next run to Madi’s camp, and learned some interesting intel he could not wait to float by Captain Barlow. _And_ , not to be overemphasized, the sun had been out. 

The sun had been out in the morning too, when the rays had illuminated a flash of bronze against Silver’s pillow and he reached forward in a daze, his lips seeking James out instinctively. “What are you doing here? Isn’t your husband going to throw a fit?”

“I came looking for Marlowe,” James whispered, pulling Silver closer, and kissing him so softly and sweetly that they came very close to not leaving the bed at all. 

That cat, incidentally, had been quite the harlot. All Silver had to do was leave his bedroom door slightly ajar and the ginger furball would end up sleeping on top of his head all night. It struck Silver as being only fair and equitable, since Thomas got to sleep next to his first ginger of choice. But as soon as the sun was up, the treasonous feline could always be found snuggled up to his master, ever ready to put his possessive little paws all over Thomas’ chest.

This was also how Silver had found them upon returning home from his errands. Marlowe barely moved an ear, and Thomas barely lifted his nose out of the book just long enough to insult him.

“You have servants and an allowance, Mr. Silver, so why do you insist on dressing like a pauper?”

“And how do you suppose I would look loitering around the docks in my latest finery, your highness?” he snapped back, tossing a parcel upon the table. “From Madi,” he said. “For you,” he added, grudgingly.

Thomas beamed. “That darling girl. In a different place, at a different time, she would have everything that I want for her.”

“In a different place, at a different time, she would not be Madi,” Silver retorted. Sharing James with Thomas was an unavoidable pitfall of their mutual circumstances. Sharing Madi with Thomas, even in this undefinable way - as a fictive daughter to one, as a former wife to the other - was more difficult to accustom oneself to. 

Thomas’ eyebrow was lifted in a way that bespoke of future insolence. “Oh yes, I tend to forget that you are the _expert_ on all things Madi.”

“I know her in a way you never could!” Silver sniped back, easily stoked to fire. He’d been dying to say that to Thomas, albeit not about Madi at all. Still, it served his purpose.

“If you know her so well, then why did you lose her in the first place?”

“I did not lose her; I saved her. At least _my_ wife is still alive!”

Thomas’ eyes darkened and Marlowe jumped off his lap, sensing an oncoming storm. He rose slowly from the chair and towered over Silver easily with his superior height and aristocratic poise that years of abuse and labor had not beaten out of him.

“Don’t you mean _James’_ wife?”

“You’re an asshole, Hamilton!”

“And you, sir,” Thomas hissed, clenching his fists around brittle air, “something about you makes me want to commit extreme violence.”

“Try and put your hands on me and see how far you’ll get.”

“Christ!” A shiver ran down Silver’s spine at the sound of that voice. That had been Captain Flint’s voice. “Can’t leave you two idiots unsupervised for five minutes, can I?” James strode into the sitting room, eyes flashing lightning to match the booming thunder of his voice. “What’s all this about now?”

Silver looked up at Thomas’ unreadable face which had grown stony and grey. “We got into an argument over a certain passage of _King Lear_ ,” he turned a forced smile towards James. “Try to look less appalled.”

“ _King Lear_ ,” James stated, casting a skeptical look towards Thomas.

“A philosophical dissonance on the nature of _the Bastard_ ,” Thomas grinned. Silver had to concede that the catty asshole had a knack for sleight of hand affronts disguised beneath forced alacrity. As a result, he had found himself simultaneously insulted and impressed. 

“You’re both idiots,” James pronounced with a sigh of exasperation and ran his fingers through his hair, making Silver’s own fingers itch to do the same. “Clearly, this is all my fault.”

“How?” Thomas inquired.

“I am attracted to idiots!” James replied, throwing up his hands. “Come with me, both of you.” That commanding tone, it had Silver raising the black in the blink of an eye. And by his furtive glance at Thomas Hamilton, it had a similar effect on the Lord as well.

They obeyed, of course, trading sheepish looks as they followed James up the stairs to the door of the bedroom he shared with Thomas. Silver licked his lips, memories of what happened in that room when he had entered it uninvited very fresh in his mind. Would he be invited in this time?

James opened the door and beckoned them both in. Silver cast another uncertain look towards Thomas, who merely rolled his disdainful eyes at him upon traversing the threshold. 

“John,” James’ voice pulled at Silver’s heartstrings like a siren’s call, “get the fuck in.”

***

James paced the confines of the bedroom, not unlike he would have paced the deck of the _Walrus_ back in the Nassau days. This crew, this family of his, they were constantly one breath away from a mutiny. If there was one thing he had learned from many of his regrettable experiences, it was that playing it close to the chest was not a stratagem to be adhered to when it came to those nearest and dearest to you. 

“I cannot be worried that each time my back is turned one of you is going to murder the other,” he started, somehow mid-thought, without ever composing himself. “I love you. _Both_ of you,” he continued. “I wish I could easily choose to tear either one of you from my heart without it destroying me, but I cannot.”

His two lovers dared to exchange small glances. Silver was chewing on his mustache, while Thomas played with his ring. Neither man seemed capable of meeting James’ eyes head on. Both of them appeared in a state of unexpected semi-arousal, as their peculiar stances were informing James.

“Now,” he proceeded, “you can continue to behave like children who never learned how to share, or you can behave like adults who share a common goal.” James took a few steps closer and stood before them at such a proximity that with either hand he could quickly grasp either man, should he so desire. “You don’t have to like each other,” he continued. “But god damn it, you will treat each other with _respect_.”

As if to punctuate the concept of “respect”, James’ hands shot out and grasped each man by the partially tumescent crotch, causing their eyes to widen in comedic synchronicity. James treated them to his most wolfish grin.

“Fall to bed,” he growled, leaning forward between their heads so that his lips almost touched their ears. “None of us are getting any younger.”

“Aye aye, Captain,” Silver exhaled, his throat contracting in a tantalizing throb around a swallow. 

James smirked at that and gently pushed while squeezing his hand around their sacks. Thomas emitted a begrudging moan and Silver’s crutch hit the parquet next to the bed. “Now,” James purred, getting down to his knees in front of the bed, hands continuing to stroke over the material of his mens’ breeches, “allow me to show you how you might be rewarded for good behavior.”

“James,” Thomas’ hand was over his wrist, halting him. “There was no good behavior. I don’t think either one of us really deserves a reward right now.”

“Speak for yourself, you cock-blocker,” Silver hissed and Thomas merely redirected his gaze towards James. His gaze very loudly pronounced _See?_

James dug his fingers underneath the delicate skin of Silver’s balls and clenched. The suppressed moan that Silver swallowed was an intoxicating aperitif to James’ plans.

“My beautiful idiots,” James exhaled, beginning to unbutton their trousers with fingers that moved as gracefully as if they were traversing the keyboard of a clavichord. “This isn’t really about you, you see? It’s about me. It’s about what _I_ want to do to _you_. So you’re going to let me, or else I think I shall be very cross, and go to see my _wife_ on the next supply run all by myself, and leave the two of you here to sort yourselves out.”

“You wouldn’t,” Thomas gasped as James’ hand found his naked flesh.

“You want to test me?”

“Don’t test him,” Silver squeezed through clenched teeth. “He does things just to be infuriating and ornery. He has a despotic streak a mile wide. _Fuck_!” 

James’ thumb pressed against the leaking opening of Silver’s cock, admiring how quickly he could work his lover into this state. “Is that any way to speak about the man you profess to love?” he teased, drawing close enough for his breath to settle against Silver’s shaft.

Thomas’ fingers dug into the counterpane beneath his body. “I admit, I feel a lot better knowing you’re out there with Silver than if you were sailing by yourself.”

“See? Now, that’s the spirit of cooperation,” James hummed his approval, shifting closer to Thomas, his hands continuing to languidly stroke both their cocks.

“Don’t you dare quote fucking Marcus Aurelius,” Silver threatened.

“You’ve _read_ Aurelius?” Thomas exclaimed and his shocked indignation immediately melted into a prolonged moan, because James had chosen that moment to lick a long, wet stripe all the way from the base to the tip of his cock and then wrap his lips around the head.

If Oglethorpe’s plantation had been Purgatory, then this, James decided, was certainly Heaven. He bobbed a few times over Thomas’ cock, taking him all the way down, then gliding up to tease at the head with firm strokes of his tongue. His left hand was warmly settled around the base of Silver’s swollen flesh, holding him on edge with distracted caresses. Then, he pulled off of Thomas’ cock with a soft kiss to the head, and shifted over to repeat the same maneuvers over Silver.

“ _Fuck-shit_!”

James hummed around the hot, pulsating piece of meat in his mouth. Silver had the mouth of a sailor on him in general, but in particular when his cock happened to be in between James’ lips.

“Mmmm, yes,” Thomas whispered languidly, his own hand wrapped around James’ fingers as they still stroked up and down his engorged flesh. "Pay attention, young one! This is how it's done. There may be an examination later."

“ _Fffffuck_ off, Hamilton!”

James had, in turn, given Thomas’ cock a squeeze of implicit disapproval, which only served to make him buck off the mattress into his tightening grip. James moaned again around the head of Silver’s cock, bathing it in soft licks and probing at the moisture forming at the orifice with the point of his tongue until Silver’s entire body vibrated like a tight string. _Heaven_. 

The feel of Thomas’ fingers combing through his hair reminded James that there were double the reasons why he was the luckiest man in the world. As far as mutinies went, this one had been entirely all-too-pleasurable to put down. He let Silver’s cock escape his mouth with a loud pop and resumed his ministrations over Thomas’ cock, his hands working in unison to pump both his lovers while he attempted to feast on them both. His neck was getting tired.

“Move closer,” he demanded, forcing Thomas to shift over upon the bed until he was practically panting into Silver’s mouth. They were so beautiful like this, sprawled out and debauched, and all his for the taking. And close, they were both getting so close. “Fuck, look at you…” James whispered in awe, hands gliding up and twisting against the pulsing and flushed cocks that glistened wetly from his saliva. “You’re both being so good for me right now.” Thomas and Silver gave helpless jolts in his hands, accompanied by soft, unintelligible moans of thoroughly undone men. “The only question now is, which one of you gets to come first.”

“Oh please,” Silver panted, letting his eyes fly open to meet Thomas’ hazy gaze, “Be my guest. Age before beauty.”

“Surely, you don’t expect him to suck the _cat_ ’s dick next!” Thomas shot back, not to be outdone.

James laughed. “You really are both lucky I love you,” he asserted and dove down over the weeping head of Thomas’ cock, sucking him all the way down until he tasted the sweet, familiar taste of his seed against his tongue.

James licked his lips, savoring the flavor as he shifted his weight, his eyes opening and meeting two azure points, the sea after the storm of Silver’s gaze. Reflected there was such longing and desperation that James could nary believe the quips falling from this man’s lips mere seconds prior. He wasn’t going to beg, not in front of Thomas, but Silver could _look_ , and that look was worth more than a thousand words.

“Come here, sweetheart,” James exhaled and pulled Silver in by his narrow hips until he could swallow his cock whole as well.

He let his hands settle underneath, against the small of Silver’s back, cradling him while he allowed his throat muscles to work over the hot, pulsating cock helplessly bucking in his mouth. That he had been allowed to do this in the first place had still been truly a marvel. Silver’s good leg pressed against his side, one of his hands grasped James’ shoulder, nails digging into his skin. Thomas might have been territorial on this account, but Silver _needed_ this, and James intended to suck this boy’s misplaced angst right out of his cock or die trying.

“Oh, _God_ , have mercy!” Silver cried out, bucking hard into James’ throat, spilling hot and slick into his mouth with such force that James had trouble swallowing it all. He held Silver in his mouth through the last throes of his ecstasy, not letting go of him until he had cleaned him thoroughly with long laps of his tongue.

Satisfied with his handiwork, James wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and beheld the fruits of his labors: both men, breasts heaving in a half-swoon, sprawled closely upon his bed with their cocks still out in an appetizing state of semi-arousal. At last, James allowed his mind to focus on the other minute detail: his own cock, which had been trapped and chafing against the confines of his breeches, cursing his neglectful master. He heaved himself up, crawling onto the bed, and sliding his body in between Silver and Thomas’ spent forms. Two hands immediately reached inside his trousers from both directions.

James smiled. “You see? We are born for cooperation, as are the feet, the hands…” Thomas’ mouth quickly sealed across James’ lips, preventing further recital.

“Fucking Marcus Aurelius,” Silver muttered softly against James’ opposite earlobe.

It did not take long for their hands to cooperate in putting James to proper and triumphant sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I don't make the rules, but there will be more of this because they're needy and they make me! Please support your resident suffering authors in this trying time <3


End file.
